


Old Traditions, Werewolf Edition

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Stalking, Werewolf Courting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Stiles no se parte su Omega trasero trabajando para atraer a Alfas de la fraternidad. Absolutamente no. Está en la universidad para obtener su título. Si tiene un enamoramiento con un Alfa que nunca cruza las lineas del decoro, bueno, nadie necesita saber eso, ¿verdad?Traducción





	Old Traditions, Werewolf Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Traditions, Werewolf Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603882) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



El hombre en la puerta era rubio, de ojos azules, y bendecido con la mandíbula de Draco Malfoy. Era esbelto como un nadador competitivo, vestido con la última ropa de diseñador, y olía ligeramente a colonia cargada de feromonas.

Stiles le dio puntos por no exagerar con el cuidado personal, pero el ramo de margaritas en las manos del Alfa eran corrientes y recién cortadas parecia ser que solo las arranco del jardín de alguien.

Stiles dio un portazo en el rostro sin nombre del Alfa. Puso las cerraduras de seguridad en la parte superior e inferior de la puerta y volteó el pestillo de la cerradura.

—Tres, dos, uno,— murmuró por lo bajo, tirándose en su cama. Cuando comenzaron los enojados golpes y gritos, pensó seriamente en ponerse los cascos para evitar todo ese ruido y ponerse a estudiar un poco.

En teoría, había Alfas que se aferraban a las viejas tradiciones, pero en estos días, ¿encontrar a alguien dispuesto a cortejar a un Omega adecuadamente y respetar su decisión sin importar el resultado? Imposible, particularmente en el campus, donde las casas de fraternidades llenas de Alfas compitiendo entre sí para perseguir y acostarse con Omegas raros como si fuera un deporte y así poder presumir.

Stiles no vino a la universidad con una beca completa para poder ser el trofeo de alguien.

Se estiró en la cama e intentó averiguar si este Alfa se daría por vencido después de unos minutos más, o si se quedaría allí, aullando como un Alfa en celo, hasta que Stiles ceda.

—En caso de que no hallas captado la indirecta cuando te cerré la puerta en la cara, es un enorme y rotundo,  _no, no estoy interesado en ti o en tu polla_ , con un trasfondo muy claro de que  _te largues,_ — gritó Stiles .

El Alfa golpeó la puerta de nuevo. Stiles gimió. Él no debió responderle. Si hablaba por experiencia, tendría al menos una hora de esta mierda.

Los golpes bruscamente se detuvieron.

—En caso de que no lo hayas escuchado, te dijeron que no,— oyó Stiles. Se animó cuando reconoció el brusco tenor de Derek Hale. El delegado de residencia continuó: —Claramente, te perdiste el seminario obligatorio contra el hostigamiento que todas las fraternidades alfa están obligadas a mostrar a sus miembros. Déjame ayudarte.  _No, significa que te vayas a la mierda y no lo molestes nunca más._  —

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No seas entrometido...—

Lo que sea que el Alfa hubiera estado a punto de decir fue aplastado en una  _unk_ estrangulado.

—Lárgate,— dijo Derek agradablemente. —Nunca más le molestes. Es muy simple. ¿Entiendes?—

No hubo respuesta. Solo un gruñido ahogado.

—Excelente. Aprendes rápido. ¿Comprendes lo que vas a hacer cuando te deje ir?.—

Nuevamente, sin respuesta, y después de una pequeña pausa, hubo una lucha de pasos retirándose.

Stiles abrió rápidamente su puerta y ...

Recordó sus gafas, se quitó los marcos negros y los arrojó sobre la mesita de noche. Aplano su cabello rebelde de estudio, esperando que no se le pegara a un lado de la cabeza como solía hacerlo.

La abrió de golpe. Derek estaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados como un guardaespaldas, lo que, sí, esa pose dominante no ayudaba a la persistente atracción de Stiles por Derek. El castaño se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de captar su olor y generalmente se ahogó con el aura alfa de Derek. Trato de dejar de avergonzarse a sí mismo, un poco molesto por lo rápido que podía pasar de cero interés a  _poner toda su atención_  cada vez que Derek Hale estaba cerca.

—Um, hola,— dijo suavemente. Tosió. —No tienes que hacer eso. Lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero gracias.—

El ceño protector de Derek y su mandíbula apretada se volvieron inexpresivas y vacías, Stiles gimió para sus adentros. A pesar de que siempre recibía la atención no deseada de Alfas al azar, nunca había recibido  _algún_ tipo de interés por parte de este Alfa con el cual creía que le gustaría ser cortejado.

Y había condenado cualquier posible relación con una muerte dolorosa y sangrienta.

—No solo te estaba molestando a ti,— dijo Derek rotundamente. —Hay otras personas en este piso.—

—Sí. Sí. Lo sé. Realmente lo siento. Entre Heather y yo, al otro lado del pasillo, los Alfas que husmean por el edificio y se abren paso sigilosamente no pueden ser muy divertidos para nadie,— dijo Stiles.

Derek arrugó las cejas, y casi parecía enojado. O confundido Stiles no estaba seguro. Lentamente, como si Derek quisiera asegurarse de que Stiles lo entendiera, dijo:

—Esto de ninguna manera es tu culpa. ¿Entiendes? ¿Esos Alfas te están molestando? Se supone que no te deben de tratar - a ningún Omega - de esa manera.—

Stiles se burló.

—Lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Pecados del mundo, amigo. Muéstrame un Omega que no se sienta culpable por molestar a otras personas, y te mostraré un rinoceronte con un tutú morado. Son una especie rara dentro de una especie rara. Créanme, me recuerda que si me aceptaran en el dormitorio de Omegas, nadie tendría que escuchar a un Alfa salvaje follando la puerta.—

Eso había sucedido la semana pasada, y por la forma en que se enrojecieron las orejas de Derek, Recordó. Él había sido el que lo había echado, como de costumbre.

—Esta vez, realmente no fue mi culpa. No sé quién era ese tipo, y definitivamente no le deje entrar,— dijo Stiles.

Derek frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Son adultos. Deben poder controlarse a sí mismos. No hay excusa para actuar así.—

—Sí,— dijo Stiles suavemente,  _eso_ , justamente eso, era una de las diez razones principales por las que Stiles estaba  _enamorado_. Derek era un perfecto caballero. Pasado de moda, un tradicionalista. Stiles no sabía si tenía algo con que Derek fuera un hombre lobo, pero ya estaba a millas y millas de la liga de todos. Especialmente de Stiles. El omega reprimió un suspiro soñador y procedió a demostrar por qué era el estudiante de derecho más erudito en el campus. 

—Sí. Bien,— Chilló.

Derek inclinó su cabeza como si tratara de decidir si Stiles estaba drogado. Stiles se sonrojó.

—No puedo arreglar a todo el mundo,— logro decir Stiles. Hizo una mueca ante el tono alto de su propia voz.

Las cejas de muerte regresaron, y Derek desvió la mirada, casi pensativo.

—Mira, Stiles. Tienes finales. Todos tenemos finales. Podría ser útil si tuvieras un Alfa alrededor. Su aroma mantendrá alejados a los otros Alfas.—

Stiles resopló.

—Que brillante idea. Mi propio Alfa personal. Garantizado para repeler Alfas no deseados. Si solo pudiera embotellarlo. Sería el producto más vendido. Sería rico.—

—Quise decir un Alfa, ya sabes,— dijo Derek molesto.

—Scott está a seis horas de distancia en la escuela veterinaria,— dijo Stiles. —No voy a pedirle que venga y se frote sobre mí y mi habitación. Además, también tiene exámenes. Es un mal momento para todos.—

—¿Conoces a  _otros_  Alfas?,— dijo Derek intencionalmente. Stiles lo miró, demasiado estupefacto por la implicación en el tono de Derek para decir algo. El cerebro de Stiles dio un cortocircuitó de sobrecargas de imágenes mentales: Derek en su dormitorio. Derek estudiando en el escritorio de Stiles. Derek estirándose en la cama de Stiles. Derek...

—¿Eres voluntario?,— salió de su boca antes de que realmente pudiera pensar en eso.

—Sí, Stiles,— dijo Derek lentamente, como si le doliera. —Me ofrezco como voluntario para mantener a otros Alfas lejos de ti.—

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Se imagino a un pirata espadachín que lo arrastraba de un lado a otro mientras lo alejaba de los groseros militares. Un hombre con el torso desnudo en una sexy falda escocesa sosteniendo una espada afilada contra una horda de bárbaros invasores. Un detective de la policía que lo rescataba de secuestradores a los que no les importaba el rescate y era más sobre un asunto privado y personal.

Stiles podría o no tener una colección de novelas baratas en un Tupperware debajo de su cama. Nunca lo admitiría, pero si las  _tuviera_ , no le estaban haciendo ningún favor en este momento.

El omega se dio cuenta, con cierta mortificación, de que probablemente estaba apestando el corredor con una excitación rica en Omega.

Derek resopló y miró hacia otro lado como si lo estuviera ofendiendo. Cruzó los brazos y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. En silencio, dijo:

—Para el beneficio de todos. Por supuesto.—

—Por supuesto,— dijo Stiles patéticamente, ignorando el  _dolor_ que golpeó su pecho. Claro, la actitud distante en el tono de Derek estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para desinflar cualquiera de las infundadas esperanzas de Stiles de haber captado el radar de Derek. Por supuesto, Derek solo pasaría el rato y estaría cerca de Stiles porque era un imbécil sacrificándose tratando de hacer la vida más fácil para todos los demás.

—Está bien,— dijo Derek, asintiendo bruscamente. —Vendré mañana después de tu clase de lingüística.—

—Bien,— dijo Stiles confundido.

Derek pareció vacilar por un momento pero luego con una expresión decidida, se inclinó y frotó su mejilla contra Stiles. Su barba arreglada era más suave de lo que Stiles había imaginado, pero no estaba preparado para eso y no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarla completamente antes de que Derek se alejara.

Maldición.

Stiles observó a Derek caminar por el pasillo. No fue hasta que dobló la esquina que Stiles se preguntó cómo Derek conocía su horario.

***

—Como  _te_   _iba diciendo_ , Scotty, estoy bien,— dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros para subir la correa de su mochila antes de que se deslizara por completo. Cambió su teléfono de una oreja a la otra. —Tranquilízate. Tienes exámenes. Además, Derek dijo que ayudaría...—

Puso el código de acceso al edificio del dormitorio y entró, asegurándose de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Vio a un par de Alfas, incluido uno alto y rubio, de pie al otro lado de la calle, mirando su edificio. Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron, y se perdió lo que Scott dijo.

—¿Qué?—

—Dije, ¿de verdad crees que es inteligente dejar que te ayude? Me refiero a que, ¿no es el tipo que te ha gustado desde el tercer año?.—

—Primer año,— corrigió Stiles, subiendo las escaleras. —Y, probablemente no. No será lo más inteligente que haya hecho alguna vez, pero está bien. Solo voy a estudiar.  _Vamos_  a estudiar. Si no pienso que estoy compartiendo un espacio reducido con el chico más sexy que he visto, estaré bien.—

—¿Solo el  _chico más sexy_?— Repitió Scott, su tono burlón. —No me dijiste que llamaste a tu consolador favorito  _Derek_  porque estabas bastante seguro de que él era la única persona que podía ayudarte a superar tus celos...—

— _Oh Dios mío_.— gimió Stiles, una mano cubriendo su rostro. Casi se topa con una pared en el proceso. —Te lo dije en confianza. Y también por venganza por la saga de Scott y Allison que tuve que escuchar durante la secundaria.—

—Ugh,— dijo Scott. —¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir sacando eso?.—

—Hasta la eternidad, amigo,— se rio Stiles. —De todos modos, no tienes que preocuparte.—

Scott vaciló.

—En realidad, tengo la sensación de que sí. Es un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?.—

—Si, ¿Y?— Stiles sonrió a dos chicas que se dirigían a la sala de juegos. —También eres un hombre lobo.—

—Exactamente,— dijo Scott. —Soy un hombre lobo. Y tú eres un Omega. Tus sentidos son bastante buenos para un ser humano, pero probablemente hay algo que debes saber sobre los hombres lobo Alfa.—

—¿Que son sobreprotectores como la mierda?— preguntó Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Scott se preocupa demasiado.

—¡Sí! Y solo son protectores así cuando se trata de... 

Stiles bajó su teléfono, perdiéndose el resto de lo que Scott dijo, tartamudeando hasta detenerse. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Olía muy bien, como a...

_Oh_.

No era solo Derek, porque si, Stiles ya tiene el aroma del alfa memorizado y no se arrepentía de eso. Esto era diferente. Era como...

Como  _El_  y Derek, y la mezcla era mejor a cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

Empujó la puerta abriéndola con cautela.

—Um.—

Había un gran lobo negro en la cama. Se extendía a lo largo de ella, el edredón empujado contra la pared, la almohada firmemente debajo de su cuerpo. No levantó la cabeza cuando Stiles entró.

Sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde, azul y oro. Había una pila de ropa en el suelo: una camisa verde grisáceo, un par de jeans y un par de botas negras.

—¿Derek?— supuso Stiles.

La cola del lobo se movió una vez.

Stiles no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Nunca antes había visto a Derek en su forma de lobo, y tenía la sensación de que esto era especial, algo que no muchas personas tenían el privilegio de ver. Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Esto es bastante increíble.

Derek se regodeó orgulloso, sus ojos brillaron, pero se quedó dónde estaba.

Tardíamente, Stiles se acordó de Scott. Se acercó el teléfono a la oreja y dijo:

—Scotty, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, ¿qué está pasando?

—Todo está bien, ¿solo voy a estudiar? Derek está aquí, y...

—Pensaras en lo que dije y me llamaras más tarde, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te llamaré, dijo Stiles distraídamente. Lo prometo.

Colgó antes de que Scott pudiera decir algo más. Derek siguió lanzándole miradas de soslayo, y Stiles se sobresaltó. Se le había quedado mirando, pensando en lo suave que debía de ser el pelaje de Derek y en lo mucho que quería pasar los dedos sobre él, y, bueno. Eso fue maleducado.

—Bien, dijo Stiles, fijando su mirada en la única ventana de su habitación. Necesitaba arreglar las persianas. —Dijiste que vendrías. ¿Supongo que tienes la llave de mi habitación? ¿Porque eres el delegado de piso?—

Derek volteo la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. El omega se sintió cohibido, pero dejó caer su mochila en su escritorio y...

—Amigo, ¿me trajiste  _flores_?.

Había un pequeño ramo de camelias rosadas y blancas en un jarrón pequeño y simple. Las flores eran frescas, el jarrón parecía ser de un cristal caro, y definitivamente era un paso adelante de las margaritas del Alfa el otro día.

Derek gruñó.

—Son muy bonitas. ¿Me gustan?— preguntó Stiles , incierto. Eso parecía ser lo correcto para decir, porque el gruñido se suavizó hasta que fue casi un ronroneo.

Stiles se sentó en su escritorio y sacó su tarea, mirando entre Derek y las flores.

—Um. Voy a estudiar, ¿está bien?.—

Derek se acurrucó en una bola apretada.

***

— _Es cada noche_ , Scott,— gimió Stiles. —¡No puedo estudiar! ¡Está  _ahí todo el tiempo_! ¡En mi cama! ¡Como un lobo completo! No entiendes lo que me está haciendo, Scott. ¡Es adorable! ¡Es amable! Es todo lo que quiero en mi pareja, y,  _argh_. Él solo está haciendo esto porque los exámenes se acercan y quiere mantener el nivel de ruido bajo. ¿Porque mi vida es así ahora mismo?—

—No es por eso que lo hace,— dijo Scott. —¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?—

—¡Es súper atento!— Continuó Stiles, apenas registrando lo que dijo Scott. —¡Me trajo papas rizadas la otra noche porque dije que no había tenido ninguna en toda la semana! ¡Me prestó sus mantas hasta que pudo arreglar el calentador roto en mi habitación! Encontró a alguien que me prestara los apuntes de esa clase a la que falte porque me quede dormido!—

—No escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dije.— Murmuró Scott. —Increíble. Y encima de eso, él estaba allí cuando hice todas esas cosas por...—

—¡Oh! ¡Y cuando estudia, ni siquiera usa calcetines! ¡Sus dedos! Me encantan sus dedos de los pies.—

—Ugh,— dijo Scott. —¿Sonaba así cuando estaba con Allison?—

—¡Peor! dijo Stiles bruscamente. Miró por encima del hombro y caminó un poco más rápido. El alfa de las margaritas de la semana pasada lo había arrinconado saliendo de la clase. Había dicho algo sobre apestar a alguien más y tener que arreglarlo, y si no hubiera sido porque el profesor sin saber que causaba una distracción, Stiles probablemente habría estado en problemas. Todavía no estaba a salvo, todavía no, porque ese Alfa lo estaba siguiendo a casa. Ya lo había visto dos veces.

—Stiles? ¿Estás bien? Suenas molesto...—

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien. La caja de códigos de mi edificio se descompuso o algo así, dijo Stiles. Presiono los números por tercera vez, solo para volver a obtener la luz roja.

—Tu corazón está acelerado. ¿Estás seguro?

—Ha sido un día extraño, dijo Stiles. Golpeó el mecanismo de bloqueo, y se congeló cuando oyó al Alfa de las margaritas detrás de él.

—¿Teniendo problemas? Pregunto el Alfa. Stiles rodó los ojos. Prácticamente podía escuchar la arrogancia que emanaba del chico de la fraternidad. Sintió que necesitaba una ducha solo por la proximidad. —Te puedo ayudar.

—No, estoy bien, dijo Stiles, negándose a darse la vuelta. Volvió a presionar los botones, apoyado contra la puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera milagrosamente.

Abruptamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Stiles se estrelló contra algo agradable, sólido, firme, y...

—¿Qué fue lo que dije la última vez que te vi? preguntó Derek, gruñendo profundamente en su pecho. Su brazo era cálido y confortable alrededor de Stiles.

El Alfa de las margaritas levantó sus manos, su tez palideciendo.

—Solo estoy siendo amable.

—Vete, gruñó Derek. 

Metió a Stiles en el edificio y cerró la puerta con un clic firme y significativo. Derek prácticamente arrastró a Stiles en sus brazos subiéndolo por las escaleras, pero no era necesario, no cuando Stiles estaba tan ansioso por alejarse del otro Alfa. Aun así, Derek no dejó de tocarlo, como si pensara que Stiles desaparecería si lo dejaba ir.

Todo el manoseo era caliente, pero sentía que era demasiado dada la situación. El omega se dio cuenta de que Derek era realmente bueno en todo el asunto de fingir y proteger. Si las personas no pensaban que estaban juntos, pronto lo harían.

Stiles tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que él no era el que temblaba.

—¿Derek? ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando, dijo Stiles. Tropezó con sus propios pies, siguiendo a Derek por las escaleras, y solo recordó que todavía tenía a Scott en el teléfono cuando se golpeó contra una esquina y casi lo deja caer. —¿Scott? Scott, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, sí, todavía estoy aquí. ¿Qué está pasando?

Derek llevó a Stiles a su dormitorio. Stiles se estrelló contra la puerta y casi fue aplastado cuando el Alfa enterró su nariz en su cuello.

—No estoy seguro, dijo Stiles torpemente. No se quejaba del contacto. Era agradable. Era  _más_  que agradable, y alivió un picor que Stiles no había sido capaz de rascarse desde que comenzó todo este falso amor de Alfa. Sin embargo, no desapareció del todo.

—Um.

Derek era una manta de hombre lobo sobre él, su respiración era más lenta ahora, menos nerviosa, pero tampoco se estaba alejando.

—¿Amigo? ¿Estás bien? le preguntó Stiles a Derek.

Derek no respondió de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, asintió. Su barba desaliñada le hizo cosquillas en el costado de la garganta a Stiles e inició una nueva ronda de frotarse las mejillas. Fue agradable. No había sido marcado antes, pero había visto a Scott hacerlo un montón de veces, y ...

_Oh._

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Como delegado de su piso, Derek tenía la habitación más grande, lo que era útil cuando tenía que ser tutor o aconsejar a alguien. En este momento, sin embargo, todo ese espacio extra era ocupado por una mesa pequeña de dos personas con un mantel. Había dos platos, dos copas de vino, una botella de vino tinto, un jarrón con rosas.

—Oh, dijo Stiles, finalmente entendiendo. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y se aclaró la garganta. —Todo está bien, Scott. Pero vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre los hábitos de cortejo en el contexto de un Alfa y Omega, y no estoy hablando de las jerarquías de hombres lobo.—

Derek se puso rígido. Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Derek estuviera respirando.

—He estado tratando de decirte...

Stiles colgó a Scott, dejando caer su teléfono en una mesa cercana.

Stiles ajustó sus gafas siendo consciente de que las traía se las quito y las coloco en la mesa junto a su teléfono. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Derek como siempre había querido hacer. No era pelaje, pero tendría que bastarle.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Derek? preguntó Stiles.

Lentamente, músculo por músculo, Derek se relajó y se apartó. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban ardiendo, había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y cuando levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba avergonzado pero  _decidido_.

—Tenía la esperanza de preguntarte si podría ... Si quisieras ... Derek respiró hondo. Dio un paso atrás, se pasó las manos por la ropa para arreglarla y comenzó de nuevo. —Stiles. ¿Puedo cortejarte?

—Oficialmente, ¿quieres decir? bromeó Stiles.

Derek bajó la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros débilmente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, sometiéndose a Stiles de la forma en que un Alfa solo se sometía a su Omega.

—Sí. Oficialmente.

La sonrisa de Stiles era tan amplia que le dolía las mejillas, y soltó una pequeña carcajada de alegría cuando Derek también sonrió, aunque la suya era tímida y nerviosa.

—Sí.  _Un millón de sis_. Claro que puedes, definitivamente, el cien por ciento puedes cortejarme, dijo Stiles.— La sonrisa de Derek desapareció cuando el omega añadió, —Pero con una condición.—

Derek frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, cauteloso.

—Ya que me has estado cortejando por un tiempo, ¿crees que podríamos saltarnos la parte del cortejo al asunto de besarnos? Quiero decir, los exámenes son pronto, va a ser realmente estresante, y estoy seguro de que mi celo se acerca. Me gustaría tener una ventaja en la relación para que no sea incómodo cuando...—

Derek soltó una carcajada y lo besó.


End file.
